


Prioritas Untuk Dicinta

by LizAlvi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Catholicity, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Religious Content, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/LizAlvi
Summary: Toris terlampau paham akan kecintaan Feliks kepada Sang Pencipta. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Menanamkan moral pada seluruh rakyatnya untuk tak pernah absen mengunjungi rumah ibadah, berserah diri.Toris sendiri, tahu, tidak ada ruang baginya di hati Feliks. Kapasitas cinta Feliks telah diambil sepenuhnya oleh Tuhan dan rakyat tercinta. Toris tahu.Dan Toris, dia tidak keberatan akan cinta satu sisi ini.
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Prioritas Untuk Dicinta

**Author's Note:**

> Mengandung unsur agama, jadi kuharap kalian bijak dalam membaca 🙏
> 
> Kalau semisal saya salah menginterprestasikan bagaimana Katolik itu, atau bila menyinggung, saya sangat, sangat minta maaf, akan saya take down secepatnya
> 
> Overall, maaf untuk typo, ooc, salah ketik, dan sebagainya

Toris tahu Feliks itu orang yang sangat religius—bilamana memperhitungkan spiritual katolik yang Polandia junjung sekuat tenaga. Bagaimanapun, personifikasi pastilah menyamai negara yang dia ampu suka atau tidak.

Feliks percaya Tuhan, dia mencintai Tuhan, sangat cinta. Partisi-partisi yang dijalankan oleh Austria, Rusia, dan Prusia tak mampu mematahkan keteguhan hatinya. Menghilangnya Polandia selama seratus dua puluh tiga tahun dari peta pun tak berhasil menghancurkan semangat juangnya. Karena Feliks _percaya_ pada Sang Pencipta. Dia _yakin_ bahwa Tuhan akan selalu memberikan jalan.

Polandia mungkin lemah dalam fisik, tapi psikis mereka kuat. Karena mereka semua tahu pasti bahwa Tuhan akan berpihak pada mereka. Entah kapan, entah bagaimana, tapi mereka semua sungguh teguh pada pendirian.

Dan Toris, meski seorang Katolik Roma sama seperti Feliks, dia tak pernah merasa bisa menyambangi kerelaan Feliks untuk menyembah. Dia tidak merasa cukup _percaya_. Dia tidak menghafal seluruh Injil seperti yang dilakukan pria itu. Kadang ada saatnya dia malas mengunjungi gereja di akhir pekan. Siklusnya tak seketat Feliks, yang pasti bangun tiap Minggu pagi untuk ke gereja dan berdoa. Kemudian saat malam memegang salib di dada, berlutut di sisi ranjang, berdoa lagi. Toris merasa durhaka bila disandingkan dengan Feliks, kalau boleh jujur.

Menjadi negara, berarti mengutamakan rakyat mereka. Cinta Feliks pada orang-orangnya jatuh pada posisi kedua, karena cintanya yang pertama ada pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Tak ada tempat untuk kisah kasih konyol, romansa yang tak melibatkan penduduk atau kepercayaan.

Toris sudah lama mengetahui hal itu.

Feliks—seberapapun dekatnya dengan Toris. Sebanyak apapun sepak terjang yang mereka lalui bersama. Selama apapun histori kedua negara mereka hingga menembus angka sekian ribu—Feliks tidak akan pernah melihat Toris dengan kecintaan yang lebih besar dibanding pada Tuhan maupun orang-orangnya.

Pada lini masa Jadwiga serta Jogaila, ketika mereka terpaksa menikah demi hubungan antar dua negara—hanya saat itulah, Toris merasa memiliki Feliks untuk seutuhnya. Sebuah pernikahan yang hanya berjalan selama dua ratus dua puluh enam tahun. Kemudian mereka berubah jadi sebatas teman biasa, kawan sepermainan.

Toris tidak akan pernah memiliki Feliks. Toris tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Feliks memandangnya seperti yang dia lakukan. Toris dan Feliks hanya teman—sahabat, paling dekat.

Dan Toris, dia tidak keberatan dengan cinta satu sisi ini.

Karena sejak awal pun, kecintaan Toris pada Feliks tidak sebesar cinta Toris untuk rakyatnya sendiri.


End file.
